


Fiery Eyes

by NanaQuack



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is Sixteen Years Old, Damian is a drama queen, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick is such a good big bro, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, dickdami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaQuack/pseuds/NanaQuack
Summary: Hi guys! My name is Nana.I'm from Brazil and I do speak Portuguese but I also speak English and a little of Japanese.I think my English isn't the best, but I'm trying here so be kind.I'm doing this Fanfic about Damian Wayne and Dick Grayson and it's in English. Soon I'll post in my native language but as the most of the people who read here speak English, I opted for it.I hope you guys enjoy my Fanfic, my drama and my writing. Be kind with me it's my first fanfic in a different language so you guys can also give me tips and help me if something is wrong in my Fic. Bye-Bye and have good day!~Summary:It wasn't easy. Dick didn't know how to deal with Damian no more. The "kid" was troublesome and this couldn't be denied for a long time since they've met but lately, it was worse than before. How to deal with Damian? How to deal with the fact that Dick loves Damian?





	Fiery Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic in English and actually, I'm from Brazil but I do speak English... Well, I think so.  
> So if you guys want to help me, give me tips feel free to do so and I do appreciate.  
> I don't own Dick or Damian and neither the others characters, wish I owned. I hope you guys enjoy my Fanfic! Bye bye and a good read!

It wasn't easy. Dick didn't know how to deal with Damian no more. The "kid" was troublesome and this couldn't be denied for a long time since they've met but lately, it was worse than before. Damian didn't look Richard in the eyes anymore, he didn't pay any respect either, he just goes throwing sharp curses into Dick every time they got into an argument or when the eldest lecture him about his lack of control into their recent battles.  
  
Today wasn't different, just now they've got into a fight about how the youngest have handled their last mission and that was about track and investigate Talon which recently has been giving Grayson headaches. Lately, Talon has been occupied making a large group of victims for the Court of Owls and this isn't something that goes unnoticed by the Batman, could not go unnoticed.  
  
The mission was going well but at some point, Damian has to ruin it. He simply just threw himself on top of Talon as he was getting tired of waiting and observing. The youngest got his sharp blade on his hand and with precision and strength, he spins his sword in the air landing an attack that was easily held and knocked off by Talon's hand. The teen now was throw on the ground side by side with his katana. Now he was pissed. Now the mission was over and the rest of the night ruined.  
  
When they were already in the Batcave, Grayson stern and at the same time angry look was something new at least almost new he didn't have that look at any or every discussion he has but when he did it was because the kid had made him really pissed off. Damian was there in front Richard with an anger and disdain look. He didn't want to look Dick in the eyes he didn't want to look at Dick at all. The kid was in deep love for his mentor, and that was difficult for him to deal, really difficult. He wanted to control his love and desire but he couldn't because Richard was always near him fulfilling his head and all the moments of his memory. In Damian's head, it was easier avoid his mentor, give him the cold shoulder and turn him away. True is, it was the worst thing to do.  
  
_"I simply can't understand why would you do that Damian. It doesn't make sense!"_ \- It doesn't really make sense for Dick. He was really frustrated. - _"Please, explain to me! Why would you do that?"_ \- He was looking firm into the teen eyes searching for an answer that wasn't there. Damian was indecipherable for Richard some times just when he thought he was beginning to understand his sidekick.

 _"The answer is evident Grayson. Let me make easy for you; I don't want to be near you. You displease me."_ \- It was totally the opposite. Damian wanted to be near Richard so much that it frustrated him it was as if he could not be himself without Dick as if he were not complete with Grayson away and not confident enough to deal with his problems and fears. But as always the teen had to complicate the things just not for him but also for his big brother. - _"You know Grayson, you think everybody looks up to you and likes you but let me update it. I don't."_  
  
Ouch, that hurt. Richard did not expect this from Damian, well he kind of expected but he didn't want to. Now he was heartbroken, for Dick the teen was way more than his sidekick but also the person he has fallen in love and been in love with his little brother, his Robin wasn't easy neither the most acceptable thing.  
  
_"Great, so you can leave."_ \- He pointed to the stairs behind Damian with an even firm look. Nothing more was said from Dick. He turned his eyes to the monitors that showed Gotham behind him and for the rest of the night decided that he did not want to look at Damian anymore.  
  
_"Grayson"_ \- Said Damian with a little trace of guilt and concern in his voice. - _"Look, I..."_  
  
_"Leave. Now. Please."_ \- That was it, Grayson had had enough for the night. He decided that he didn't want to deal with Robin for now and maybe for the rest of the week.  
  
Damian was in shock and even a little concerned that maybe he pushed his frustrations too far. Richard did seem really hurt by his actions, and he didn't want it to come to that. Running, the teen climbs the stairs of the Batcave to avoid Grayson as he thinks he wanted to and with too much pride to apologize.  
  
_"Huh..."_ \- Dick sighed and maybe he should go to his room and rest for the rest of the night. As he climbed the stairs of the Wayne Manor he passed by Alfred, the butler was still awake doing his midnight cleaning, Richard thought. - _**"** Good Night, Alfred."_ \- He greeted the butler.  
  
_"Good night, Master Dick."_ \- Alfred greeted him as well but then he paused and looked back to Richard. - _"Master Dick, I think Master Damian maybe have broken something in his bedroom. I have heard noises coming from Master Damian's room."_  
  
_"Well Alfred, if he did I don't want to deal with it now. I'm exhausted to deal with teenagers problems. Actually, I'm exhausted to deal with any problem."_ \- He told to Pennyworth. Alfred seemed to understand his point.  
  
_"I understand Master Dick, Good Night."_  
  
As Dick made his way to his room, he could hear the noises coming from Damian's room. He could hear the expensive things of the bedroom being broken and turning to pieces. Grayson decided to ignore it, for now, tomorrow is another day and tomorrow the two would have to talk. He didn't want to fight with Damian anymore, but maybe that would be kind of impossible.


End file.
